Mute
by Mike87634
Summary: Naruto is just an average kid living an average life. Well, until an accident happens, and his now genius mind can not speak it's words.


**Hello readers of this fic. I have not posted in a while, because I drifted to reading more than writing. This is just a quick bet that my friend made with me. She bet that I couldn't write a perfectly fine story, not many flaws, but while straying away from as many cliché story elements as possible. Tell me how I do in this chapter in the comments, please. **

I stared blankly at the open night stand. It was empty except for a cheap lamp I found in the dumpster and an alarm clock. _4:59_ it read. I reached my hands from under the covers, hovering it over the off button on the device. I counted down from ten in my head.

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

**BEEP!**

I quickly shut it off as quickly as possible as this. I sat up in bed, yawning and stretching my arms out. I jumped from under the torn blankets and walked to the bathroom. I began my morning rituals with the brushing of teeth, and the washing of my face. I hopped in the cold shower and took a few minutes to truly wake up. After that I got dressed for my day. I stood in torn jeans with large gashes in the knees, and old, worn-out sneakers. My white hoodie lost a sleeve last year, so I had no choice but to rip the other off, since the other was already halfway down the street in a dog's mouth by the time I could think "_shit." _

I walked to my fridge and pulled out a bottle of water that the old lady downstairs gave me, and grabbed a power bar that I stole from a convenience store out of the cupboard. I downed the water and munched on the power bar and grabbed my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and grabbed my phone. I walked out the door, texting Shikamaru.

_On my way, hold a seat for me, _I sent.

I started a brisk jog, and slowly eased my way into a run. Crowds weren't that much of a deal in the south side of Konoha city, but the occasional thug showed up sometimes. I crossed an intersection and ran three more blocks to a turn. Just about a block away was Konoha South High School. We were a triple-A school with a quadruple-A population. Surrounded by apartment and business buildings, we weren't a sight to see. Yes, we were called South, but in all actuality, we are pretty much bordering North and South. So most students just come here instead of taking the long, traffic filled ride all the way up to the North High.

The over-crowded parking-lot sat to the left of the school, and to the right was the soccer field, where students and teachers alike ran around the track before morning classes started. I started into the school, and a blast of polar air slapped me in the face. I started a walk and eventually made my way to lab 115, the computer lab. Shikamaru was in the back corner all by himself, trying to avoid the other students. I walked over and sat next to him, logging on to the computer.

"Hey buddy," he greeted, acting as if I could answer him. I just glued my eyes on the computer and plugged in my flash drive. I opened the file labeled _" ." _He stared back at his computer screen, and tapped my shoulder once.

"Hey, I have an assignment due for Programming class 3rd period, and I'm stumped on a bug. Could you help?"

I took my eyes off of my computer screen and scanned his. I moved his keyboard so it was facing me, and simply pumped out a few lines of code into his html file. He thanked me and tried to run it again. Sure enough, the app was bug free.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, me finishing up my own project. But not for class. The bell rang about three minutes later and I saved the file and got up to leave. First period was Game Programming with Mr. Hatake, and our presentations were due today. Since class was in the lab, I just sat in the seat I was in, rummaging through my backpack to take out the rubric due to hand in.

The class was small, about ten kids all together. Most were just nerds and geeks like I was branded at this school.

Mr. Hatake walked in about three minutes after the late bell rang, and gave us a bullshit excuse as to why his dog was having a seizure this morning. He finally started the presentations.

"All right class, I expect these to be done, you have had all semester to do program and test run these. First up, Naruto Uzumaki."  
I stood up, and walked to the TV in the front of the room. For a South-side school, we tend to receive amazing funds. A computer sat at the front of the room. I pulled up my drive, and opened the game I had been working all semester on. A bright white light appeared on the TV, and eventually, the words, _The Dragons Song_, popped up on screen. I clicked to continue my game, and walked around the platform a small bit.

"Wow," Mr. Hatake said, flabergasted. "Not only did you exceed the requirements of just making a 24-bit Minecraft-like game, you completely programmed your own toolbox with amazing detail. Bravo Mr. Uzumaki. Now, what else can you do.?"

I roamed the game a bit. I fought a troll and killed a bear or two. The actual game isn't as big as it seems. I just designed the boundaries so the art would make the map look like it would go on forever.

"Great job, Naruto. You can expect an A on this project."

I nodded my head and closed out of the game. I sat back down in my seat, and the guy next to me leaned over to me and whispered.

"Great job on the presentation. Must be hard doing that since you are mute!"


End file.
